Detrás del crepúsculo
by Heroshade
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde la partida de Midna. Ahora nuestros héroes deberán aliarse una vez más para salvar a las dos dimensiones de algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos...
1. Capítulo 0 - Nostalgia crepuscular

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 0 – Nostalgia crepuscular**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

**PRÓLOGO: Han pasado 3 años desde la partida de la princesa Midna y la destrucción del espejo del crepúsculo.**

La escena que se puede observar es oscura, con poca luz para poder iluminar los objetos que se encontraban en aquella habitación, pero lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar la silueta de lo que parece ser una mujer sentada en un sofá; ojos color rojo oscuro y corneas amarillas, cabello color naranja apagado y piel de color negro y azul, con marcas extrañas como tatuajes grabados en ella. La princesa del crepúsculo yacía en su habitación, mirando fijamente al infinito, sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos...

**(Flashback)**

_Gracias – dijo Midna a un joven con túnica verde y profundos ojos azules – La princesa Zelda tiene razón, mientras exista el espejo del crepúsculo podremos volver a vernos – _

_El joven la veía con un aire de tristeza pero alegre porque al fin habían logrado lo que buscaban desde el principio: libertad y paz._

_Link... – Midna se refería al joven mientras dejaba caer una lágrima por su mejilla – yo... nos vemos... – _

_La lágrima flotó hacia el espejo, causando graves daños al mismo; mientras tanto Midna corría escalones arriba, para después voltear a ver al joven, Link, con una sonrisa pero tristeza en sus ojos. Un destello de luz salió del espejo del crepúsculo, y Midna había desaparecido mientras el espejo se quebraba en mil pedazos, sellando el paso entre ambas dimensiones._

**(Fin del flashback)**

El silencio reinaba, solo el sonido de las lágrimas cayendo contra el suelo podía ser escuchado incluso a la otra esquina de la habitación, Midna se encontraba así desde el día en que regresó a la dimensión del crepúsculo, y con ello dio el adiós a su compañero, su amigo, y quizá también.. Pero ya era tarde para todo ello, secó sus lágrimas y se levantó, saliendo de su habitación distraída y sumida en la tristeza.

_Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano…_

Grandes pilares, de diversos tamaños y con formas inscritas de manera extraña, rocas enormes y antorchas iluminaban la escena donde una persona, vuelta de espaldas, busca por el suelo cuidadosamente hasta que, al parecer, da con lo que estaba buscando, cuando se escucha a alguien más gritar.

¿Ya lo encontraste? – Se escuchó una voz femenina, mientras se observa a una joven, de cabello rubio, estatura mediana, piel clara y ojos verdes, acercándose a un joven arrodillado en el suelo observando algo – Pero responde que te estoy hablando, Link – decía Ilia.

De pronto él se levanta y estira sus brazos hacia ella, a lo que ésta observa el objeto que acarreaba en las manos.

¿Esto qué es Link? – Dijo con tono de desconcierto Ilia – No parece pertenecer a Ordon ni sus alrededores... – de pronto se vio interrumpida por Link, quien guardo el objeto en una bolsa y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al parecer el tampoco sabía que era aquel objeto.

Está bien, llevemos el objeto con Moy, quizá el sepa lo que es – Mencionó Ilia, a lo que link volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la aldea de Ordon.

_En tanto, en el castillo de Hyrule…_

Esto es algo serio, necesitamos tomar medidas cuanto antes – Pronunciaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño discurso una mujer de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos azules – No podemos quedarnos así –

Pero su Majestad, no ha habido ningún incidente en 3 años, y la pista que tenemos no parece ser muy confiable, por lo que...- Decía un soldado antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente por ella.

De cualquier manera hay que investigar, así que tú estarás a cargo de ello – Dijo la mujer – Lleva a un grupo de tus mejores soldados y averigüen todo lo que puedan –

¡A la orden Majestad! – Respondió el soldado y salió del salón con rumbo desconocido.

Su majestad, si me permite hacerle una pregunta... – dijo una voz gruesa pero con aire femenino.

Adelante – Respondió la mujer.

¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan consternada? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación la voz, aún sin poder saberse quién era.

Últimamente están apareciendo objetos y criaturas que no pertenecen a este reino, y quizá tampoco a esta dimensión. – dijo la mujer con preocupación y un tanto ausente en sus pensamientos.

Oh, ya veo –

Creo que ya es hora de que nuestro héroe tome su lugar de nuevo… – murmuró la mujer mientras sostenía un objeto con aspecto de una roca color verde.

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**Este capítulo tiene como numeración el 0, debido a que es como una presentación a la historia y los personajes principales, aunque no todos ellos por supuesto, espero les guste y pronto subiré el capítulo 1. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en los reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Del más allá

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 1 – Del más allá**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

_En la aldea de Ordon…_

Link e Ilia se dirigían hacia la casa de Moy para averiguar lo que era aquel artefacto que habían encontrado en la cueva de las afueras de la aldea, pero al llegar se toparon con la noticia de que Moy acababa de salir de viaje al castillo de Hyrule y no regresaría hasta dentro de varios días.

¿Y ahora que hacemos Link? – Preguntó Ilia a un desconcentrado Link.

Iremos al castillo de Hyrule – Respondió con firmeza.

Pero, tu dijiste que no querías volver allá, y la verdad es que... –

No queda de otra Ilia, tenemos que ir cuanto antes – Replicó Link, y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo, tomando lo necesario para el viaje.

_Mientras tanto en Hyrule…_

Su majestad, un aldeano desea hablar con usted – Dijo un soldado a la mujer de tez blanca y cabello castaño.

Hazlo pasar – Respondió ella.

En ese momento se pudo observar a un hombre, por su parecer un aldeano, entrar en el salón de dicho castillo, sólo que este llevaba una espada en la espalda y remiendos de armadura en su vestimenta.

Su majestad – Dijo el hombre inclinándose ante la mujer.

Moy, estoy segura que estás al tanto de los recientes hechos ocurridos en el reino, ¿No es así? –

Si, su majestad –

Entonces quiero pedirte que traigas a Link ante mí, es necesaria su presencia para resolver esto cuanto antes – Decía la mujer.

Como ordene su majestad – El hombre se levantó y salió del salón, pero al ir a medio camino hacia la salida del castillo se topó con Link e Ilia, quienes venían a ver a Moy.

Link… Ilia… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó un tanto confundido Moy.

Venimos a preguntarte sobre algo que encontramos en… - Dijeron al unísono, antes de que Moy los interrumpiera.

Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran después, por ahora la princesa Zelda te está esperando en el salón del trono para hablar contigo Link, así que no la hagas esperar.

_Por otra parte, en el reino del crepúsculo…_

La princesa Midna se encontraba dando un paseo por lo que se podría llamar jardines del castillo, relajada de sus momentos de tensión y tristeza, aquellos momentos en los que por un momento dejaba de pensar en él, y podía concentrarse un poco en sí misma; aquello no duraría mucho. Mientras caminaba pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía la silueta de un hombre, por lo que podía ver llevaba un escudo en su espalda y una espada envainada donde mismo. Esta visión la inquieto mucho, pues la silueta correspondía muy bien con el cuerpo y el equipo de Link; no lo pensó mucho, con paso apresurado se acercó hasta donde había visto aquella silueta, pero esta ya no estaba.

¿Link? ¿Eres tú? – Decía una preocupada pero intrigada Midna, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Link, por favor, no te escondas, sal, quiero hablar contigo – Midna estaba tan nerviosa que podría haber jurado que estaba a punto de salirse su corazón del pecho de la emoción de creer que Link se encontraba ahí, pero después de un momento algo paso.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar de nuevo la silueta corriendo hacia el bosque, y ella sin dudarlo lo siguió hasta donde fuera a parar, después de todo, sus sentimientos le hacían seguir adelante.

_De vuelta en Hyrule…_

¿Entiendes lo que te acabo de decir Link? – Preguntaba la princesa Zelda a un atónito Link, el cual solo atinó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza.

Perfecto, pero recuerda, no debes decirle a nadie lo que te acabo de contar, puede ser vital para el destino de Hyrule y quizá de toda la dimensión de la luz – Mencionó con tono serio y autoritario la princesa, a lo que link volvió a asentir con la cabeza, pues no encontraba palabras suficientes para responder después de lo que escuchó.

Al salir del salón del trono Ilia lo estaba esperando con el objeto en sus manos, así que fueron con Moy para que les dijera lo que el objeto era.

Mmmm, muy curioso… - Dijo Moy, con un tono de incertidumbre.

¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Ilia

No había visto un objeto así en Ordon jamás – Respondió Moy.

Si pero, ¿Qué es? – Preguntó de nuevo Ilia.

Esto es una ocarina, las he visto en los libros de historia y artilugios antiguos, pero nunca había visto una en persona – Dijo Moy con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

¿Una ocarina? – Dijeron Ilia y Link al unísono.

Así es, por lo que sé, eran usadas para tocar melodías, algunas de estas melodías tenían poderes ocultos, la más popular de todas ellas fue la Ocarina del Tiempo, otorgada al Héroe del Tiempo por la princesa de Hyrule de aquel entonces – Moy parecía haber entrado en una fase de sabio, pues estos datos eran totalmente desconocidos para los dos jóvenes, quienes no entendían lo que era un _Héroe del tiempo_ o quién era la princesa de aquellos tiempos.

¿Y esta es la ocarina del tiempo? – Preguntó esta vez Link.

No, desafortunadamente esa ocarina se perdió junto al Héroe del Tiempo, nunca más se supo de ambos – dijo Moy – Lo que me extraña, es que las ocarinas dejaron de usarse hace ya muchos años, tanto así que ya no quedaba ninguna por aquí, además de que el diseño de esta es muy diferente al diseño de las últimas que se hicieron, es más antigua –

Dicho esto Link recogió la ocarina, agradeció a Moy por su tiempo y su ayuda, e inmediatamente subió a su caballo Epona.

¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Ilia

Con la princesa Zelda, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas – Dijo Link saliendo apresurado hacia el castillo de Hyrule.

_Y en el reino del crepúsculo…_

Midna se detuvo detrás de una gran piedra, la silueta que había estado siguiendo por fin se veía más claramente, pero para su sorpresa, la silueta no cambiaba de color, seguía siendo completamente oscura, y aunque aquella era la dimensión del crepúsculo era muy raro ver tal cosa, y más aún si esta se parecía a aquel joven de Hyrule. En unos pocos movimientos, la silueta abrió lo que parecía un portal, y ante el asombro de Midna, entró y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

_¿Qué fue aquello? Ese no era Link… - _Pensaba para sí misma Midna mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedió en su camino de regreso al castillo – Debo averiguar lo que está pasando, no creo que esto sea algo bueno… -

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**De antemano aviso que los capítulos serán un poco cortos, con sus excepciones donde algunos serán bastante extensos. Esto es para poder darle continuidad y actualización constante a la historia. Pronto subiré el capítulo 2. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Encuentro a destiempo

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 2 – Encuentro a destiempo**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

La escena toma lugar en las afueras del reino de Hyrule, lugar en el cual se encuentra un joven en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, vistiendo una túnica de color verde, con un escudo Hylian y una espada de mango color púrpura envainada. Pasados unos momentos el joven se levanta, sacude sus ropajes y voltea a ver a su alrededor… Ojos azules, tan penetrantes como la hoja de su espada, cabello rubio y piel de tez clara, parecía estar desubicado, pues no reconocía nada que estuviese a su alrededor, así que optó por continuar el sendero que había frente a él, esperando le condujera a alguna parte.

_En el reino del crepúsculo…_

¿Está segura de esto princesa? –

Por supuesto, tengo que hacerlo por nuestra dimensión y la otra. – Respondía Midna a otro Twili miembro del consejo real.

De acuerdo, en ese caso hazlo de inmediato, tenemos que actuar cuanto antes – Dijo otro Twili más viejo y al parecer el más sabio.

Así lo haré –

Dicho esto Midna partió hacia fuera del castillo, llegando hasta una pequeña edificación de piedra vieja y en mal estado, en la cual entra. Todo está oscuro, cuando de pronto se encienden 4 antorchas, una en cada esquina de la pequeña edificación, revelando un símbolo en el suelo del tamaño de una carreta.

_Después de 3 años… Podré volver… _- Pensaba Midna mientras avanzaba hasta el símbolo – _Quizá aún es tiempo de… No, tengo una misión que cumplir. –_

Y después de estar encima del símbolo, Midna recitó unas palabras en un lenguaje no entendible para humanos, y en respuesta a su canto el símbolo comenzó a brillar y ella desapareció en un segundo.

_Mientras, en los campos de Hyrule…_

El joven de antes va caminando por los campos, en busca de algún lugar en donde pueda pedir información acerca de su paradero, cuando de pronto…

¡Link! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, era Ilia – Link, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas al castillo a ver a la princesa? –

El joven permaneció callado y tenía un gesto de desconcierto, algo que preocupó a Ilia.

Link, ¿qué ocurre? Actúas como si no me conocieras – Dijo Ilia preocupada.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó él.

¿Qué cómo se tu nombre? Link, ¿esto es una broma o te pasó algo? – Respondió Ilia algo frustrada, acercándose a él, pero antes de poder acercarse más el joven desenvainó su espada y su escudo en un gesto amenazante.

¡Responde a mi pregunta ahora mismo! – Dijo furioso.

Ilia ahora no solo estaba preocupada, sino también asustada, pues Link jamás se había comportado de tal manera.

Link, te conozco de toda la vida, somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Ilia – Dijo Ilia estando a punto de romper en llanto.

¿De toda la vida? – Dijo el joven como un susurro – Lo siento, pero no te conozco – Entonces envainó la espada y el escudo – Creo que me confundes con alguien más, así que será mejor que me vaya –

Ilia no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué Link se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Habría perdido la memoria? No encontraba respuestas para sus dudas, solo pudo sentarse en el césped y llorar por lo ocurrido.

_Y en la aldea de Ordon…_

Moy se encuentra en su casa, pero al parecer no está solo, pues se encuentra sentado en una silla de su comedor, con lo que parece ser una persona encapuchada, quién también se encuentra sentada en una silla.

Disculpe, pero me es muy difícil creer lo que me acaba de decir – Moy se escuchaba alterado por algo que esa persona le había comentado.

Entonces, de dentro de su túnica, la persona sacó un objeto envuelto, a lo cual Moy lo desenvolvió enseguida.

¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo Moy, conteniéndose para evitar que lo escuchara alguien más – Esto es… pero entonces, usted es… en verdad es… - Moy no podía hablar por el impacto que le había dado el ver aquel objeto.

La persona asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y antes de salir le dijo algo a Moy.

Ven a verme al bosque de Farone cuando tengas una respuesta – Salió de la casa de Moy, el cual seguía sentado en su silla, aún impresionado por lo que había pasado.

_En algún lugar de Hyrule…_

Un destello iluminó un lugar a oscuras, cubierto por lo denso de las copas de los árboles, y de la nada apareció un símbolo con formas extrañas en el suelo, acto seguido la princesa Midna salió de aquel símbolo, extrañada, puesto que ese no era el lugar en el que se suponía debía aparecer. Eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que ya estaba de vuelta en Hyrule, de vuelta en la dimensión de la luz y, aunque se negase a creerlo, devuelta a una vieja esperanza que aguardaba en su corazón.

La princesa caminó durante varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño río, lo suficientemente profundo para cubrirle hasta la nariz; supuso que ese río debía conducir a alguna parte, y para evitar conflictos por usar sus poderes en dicha dimensión, siguió el cauce del río hasta divisar, muy a lo lejos, grandes montañas humeantes.

_Esa debe ser la montaña de la muerte… -_ Pensó Midna – _Por lo que Kakariko se encuentra en esa dirección, y si no me equivoco, la aldea de Link se encuentra cruzando los prados y después el bosque –_ Midna siguió caminando hacia Kakariko – _Pero no es momento para hablar con él, así que iré al castillo a hablar con Zelda… -_

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 3 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo Si les parece un poco enredosa la historia o confusa, no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos se irán aclarando más las cosas. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Viejas amistades

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 3 – Viejas amistades**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

_En el castillo de Hyrule…_

Link y Zelda se encontraban en el salón del trono, hablando acerca de la ocarina que Link e Ilia habían encontrado en aquella cueva, y ya finalizada la conversación él se retiro hacia la aldea de Ordon, pero tan solo unos minutos después se escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse, Zelda volteó y vio de nuevo a Link, parado en la entrada, sin embargo, había algo en él que le parecía diferente, aunque no sabía bien lo que era.

¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó ella, esperando a su respuesta para aclarar la duda que en ella había entrado.

El joven solo se quedó ahí parado, mirándola fijamente.

_**A partir de este punto de la historia aparecerán partes donde vendrá el nombre de algún personaje y a un lado "PV", con ello me refiero a que lo que esté en esa sección es contado en primera persona por ese personaje, y no por un narrador como el resto.**_

_- Princesa Zelda PV -_

No dejaba de sentir su mirada, no era una mirada cualquiera, sino una mirada intimidante y al mismo tiempo frágil, como si no me hubiera visto jamás en su vida. Yo, por otra parte, me sentía un poco confusa, pues aún no había respondido a mi pregunta, además de que había algo en él que me hacía sentir rara, extrañada.

Link, ¿ocurre algo? – No dejaba de mirarme, su mirada me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

¿Quién eres? – Por fin habló, solo que no era lo que yo esperaba oír de él.

- Fin del PV -

_En los campos de Hyrule…_

Midna se encontraba camino al castillo de Hyrule, guiada por sus recuerdos de hacía ya 3 años, aunque sin saber la ubicación exacta en la que se encontraba. De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchaba el galope de un caballo, pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte, así que decidió seguir caminando, sin saber lo que ocurriría a continuación; De su izquierda salió un joven de ojos azules con ropajes verdes montado en un caballo… Era él.

¿Midna? – Dijo Link al instante en que Epona se le salió de control y él terminó en el suelo.

¡Link! – Gritó asustada Midna y corrió a socorrerlo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos, por lo que parecía estaba inconsciente.

- Midna PV -

Ahí estaba, recostado inconsciente entre mis brazos y yo asustada y nerviosa, sin saber que hacer más que estar con él. No tuve medida del tiempo, para mí parecía que pasaron horas así, aunque creo que solo fueron unos minutos, antes de que se despertara.

Auch –

¿Estás bien Link? –

Él frotó su cabeza y volteó hacia mí, en ese momento sentí que me paralicé. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a los míos, ese azul de sus ojos hacía que me perdiera en su mirada y recordara todo lo que pasamos juntos, revolvía sensaciones y sentimientos dentro de mí. Si antes me pareció que el tiempo había pasado lento, ahora sentía que se detenía para nosotros, devolviendo el tiempo que se había perdido estos 3 años… Esto no podía estar ocurriendo… Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Hola Midna… – Esas palabras me sacaron del trance en el que había entrado, y lo vi sonriéndome, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo ha caracterizado, noble y sencilla… hace que mi corazón se acelere en un segundo.

H-hola Link… –

- Fin del PV -

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, no pudieron articular palabra por varios momentos más, era demasiada la emoción que sentían por volverse a ver, que incluso olvidaron que estaban en medio de terreno hostil, pues los campos de Hyrule tienen toda clase de criaturas merodeando por ahí…

_De vuelta al castillo de Hyrule…_

Entonces vienen desde tan lejos hasta aquí… Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – La princesa Zelda se veía confundida.

Eso es algo que no podemos decir, pondría en riesgo no solo a nosotros, sino a todo el mundo – Respondió una voz autoritaria y masculina.

Me habías dicho que iríamos a otro lugar, y en vez de ello terminamos aquí – Dijo el joven de túnicas verdes y ojos azules.

Calma, si venimos aquí es por una buena razón, pero por ahora no puedo revelarla a nadie, aún así no se preocupen, los informaré dentro de poco – Decía la voz masculina, cubierta con una capucha.

Muy bien, pero, aún así, necesito como mínimo saber su nombre – Exigió la princesa desconfiada.

¿Y eso de que le serviría? – Preguntó la persona encapuchada.

Me demostraría que puedo confiar en su palabra – La princesa trataba de mantenerse serena y sabia.

Ya veo… Está bien, después de todo estaremos un rato por aquí, así que supongo que debemos tener un buen trato entre todos… - Dijo el encapuchado, acercándose a ella y quitándose la capucha.

N-no puede ser… No… Tú… Tú eres… - La princesa se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Hay que llevarla a su habitación, chico –

Sí, pero, ¿en verdad crees que ella nos sea de utilidad para esto? – Preguntó el joven.

Esperemos que si… -

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 4 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo Si les parece un poco enredosa la historia o confusa, no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos se irán aclarando más las cosas. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Luz y sombra

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 4 – Luz y sombra, dos caras de una misma moneda**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

Hola Midna – Dijo Link, quién yacía acostado en el suelo entre los brazos de Midna, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

H-hola Link… - Respondió ella nerviosa.

- Midna PV -

La respiración se me cortaba, no sabía qué hacer, tan solo podía mirarlo, algo estaba pasando conmigo que no podía moverme ni decir una sola palabra. Él tampoco decía nada, después de esas palabras solo se quedo ahí mirándome, hacía que me sintiera… extraña.

N-no me mires así… -

¿Por qué no? – Me dijo mientras se levantaba y luego se sentó a un lado de mí.

Pues… – No supe que contestar. El se acercó lentamente a mí, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y mis nervios aumentaban considerablemente, pronto no podría resistir más…

Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a verte… - Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un brinco y que mi respiración se acelerara… no podía mentirme a mí misma, no de nuevo.

Link… Yo… - Las palabras comenzaban a salir de mi pecho, por fin estaba tomando el valor para decir lo que no pude decirle hace 3 años… Lo que siento por él.

- Fin del PV -

Pero en ese preciso momento, justo antes de que Midna terminara de decir a Link lo que sentía, una parvada de pájaros enormes los atacaron, por lo cual tuvieron que subir a Epona, Midna sentada detrás de Link, abrazándolo por la espalda para no caerse (si… para no caerse…) y se dirigieron hacia el bosque de Farone, sentido opuesto a donde se dirigía inicialmente Midna (castillo de Hyrule).

Minutos después se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque de Farone, rodeados de flores, luz y mucha vida, los monstruos que habitaban ahí hace 3 años ya no estaban, solo quedaba vida, mucho de ella. Link se recostó en el suelo, miraba hacia el cielo un segundo y volteaba a ver a Midna 2 segundos, y esto se hizo un ciclo durante un rato, hasta que…

Entonces… - Dijo Link levantándose - ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir antes? –

Yo… yo… - Midna estaba nerviosa, tanto que no podía responder.

En ese momento, Link la abrazó fuertemente y la besó.

- Midna PV -

Sentí que me desmayaría en ese mismo instante, no podía creerlo, pero era verdad… Entonces me dejé llevar, dejé que mi cuerpo hablara por mí, correspondí al beso. Era un mar de sensaciones, la suavidad de los labios de Link, su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos apoyadas en mi espalda baja; Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, me besaba sin dificultad alguna, mientras yo jugaba con mis manos en su cabello, tirando su gorro al suelo en el proceso. Nuestros labios no competían por ver quién ganaba terreno, solamente buscaban mezclarse, estar unidos, sentir el uno al otro, y eso para mí era lo mejor que había pasado, me sentía viva, plena, por primera vez en 3 años me sentía… Yo misma.

- Fin del PV -

Las dos siluetas que se veían en lo profundo del bosque de Farone seguían ahí, de pie, más juntos que nunca; no les importaba el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni nada que fuese el demostrar lo que por tanto tiempo habían callado.

Yo… Te amo, Link – Dijo la mujer, con unos ojos rojos y amarillos, tan brillantes como el sol, y una cabellera anaranjada que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Y yo a ti Midna, Te amo – Los ojos de link eran más profundos que nunca, demostrando en su brillo que sus palabras no eran una farsa y que sus sentimientos eran puros y sinceros, su boca formaba una sonrisa nunca antes vista en el, reflejaba una felicidad total y el deseo de estar con ella ahora y siempre.

Midna rompió en llanto, pero no era un llanto de tristeza y amargura, sino uno de felicidad pura, pues fantaseo por años con escuchar esas palabras de su amado, de aquel lobo del que se enamoró, de aquel guerrero, aquel Héroe, quién la salvo en varias ocasiones, sin siquiera tener motivos para hacerlo. Link volvió a abrazarla, esta vez de una manera más cariñosa y afectiva, dejando que ella llorase en su pecho; ella al ver lo que él estaba haciendo levantó la mirada y le dio un beso, a lo que él respondió con otro beso, lo cual se alargo durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

_Varias horas después…_

Link y Midna se encontraban recostados en el césped del bosque de Farone, ambos estaban abrazados y ella se encontraba en el pecho de este, usándolo como una almohada.

Link, ¿Y qué es lo que pasará con nosotros? – Preguntó Midna, con cierto tono de miedo y preocupación.

Estaremos juntos – Dijo Link con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Pero, yo soy de otra dimensión, y además… - Midna fue interrumpida por Link, quien la besó profundamente.

Encontraremos la manera, no te dejaré ir de nuevo, no otra vez – Respondió Link decidido, a lo cual Midna se sintió muy feliz y segura, así que solo optó por seguirlo besando hasta que sus labios ya no pudieran seguir besándolo…

_**Escena extra:**_

_Y en el castillo de Hyrule…_

La princesa Zelda ya ha despertado, y se encuentra en su habitación, se levanta lentamente de su cama, tratando de recordar lo que pasó, cuando el hombre de la capucha se revela a sí mismo en un sofá que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

Me alegra que haya despertado princesa, dormida no me es de utilidad – Decía el hombre con un tono sarcástico y burlesco.

Tú… ¿Cómo lo lograste? Se supone que deberías estar… - Replicó Zelda un tanto enojada.

Mejor no diga nada más princesa, será mejor que descanse, la necesitaremos fuerte y lista para partir lo antes posible –

Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte, Ga... – Una explosión se escucho en uno de los salones del castillo.

Después arreglamos este asunto, princesa – Dijo el hombre, mientras se alejaba corriendo.

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 5 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo Si les parece un poco enredosa la historia o confusa, no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos se irán aclarando más las cosas. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - La semilla del rencor

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 5 – La semilla del rencor**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

_En el castillo de Hyrule…_

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó el hombre de la capucha a un joven ojos azules.

Una chica está tirando una especie de bombas caseras fuera del castillo – Respondió el joven, con una mirada fija en la chica.

A ver – Dijo el hombre, asomándose por el ventanal.

Fuera del castillo podía observarse a una joven, de cabello rubio corto, tirando unos artefactos hacia un muro del castillo, al parecer estaba enojada.

¡Link, sal de ahí ahora mismo! – gritaba ella mientras seguía arrojando los artefactos.

¿Qué esperas? Ve hacía allá, no queremos más alborotos por ahora, además, parece que te conoce –

Pero yo no la conozco a ella… -

¿Y eso qué? Haz que se calme, sea como sea –

Está bien… - Y con poco ánimo, el joven salió del castillo.

Al irse acercando tomó su escudo en sus manos, por si ella decidía tirarle con alguno de esos objetos, después de todo, no tenía el escudo nomas porque si…

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó él detrás de su escudo.

Una explicación, y la quiero en este mismo instante, de lo contrario… - Dijo ella, tomando uno de esos objetos en sus manos con una mirada amenazadora.

Tranquila… -Dijo él con serenidad, tratando de calmarla – no hay necesidad de hacer eso, ¿está bien? –

Entonces explícame lo que pasó hace rato en los campos; me trataste como una desconocida, y lo peor de todo, como si fuera tu enemiga o algo parecido… - Ella estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

No llores por favor – El tono de él cambió a uno más amable y preocupado – no sé quién eres, pero no me gusta verte así – Pero Ilia en lugar de tomar esto como palabras amables sintió que él seguía jugando con ella.

¡Te odio Link! – Ilia salió corriendo, derramando lágrimas en su camino, sin voltear a ver hacia atrás. Momentos más tarde, se había internado en un bosque oscuro, desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera.

_Mientras tanto en el bosque de Farone…_

Ya estoy aquí… - Susurró Moy a la nada, esperando alguna respuesta.

Detrás de un árbol salió una persona encapuchada. Con paso misterioso, se acercó lentamente a él.

Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – Preguntó la persona misteriosa.

Lo haré – Respondió Moy decidido.

Excelente, estás tomando la mejor decisión, te lo puedo asegurar –

Eso espero… -

Confía en mí, al igual que lo haces en Link – La persona miraba directamente a los ojos de Moy; se pudieron observar unos ojos azules.

Lo intentaré –

_Por otro lado, en la aldea de Ordon…_

Link, ¿Qué pasará si alguien me ve? – Preguntaba preocupada Midna

Tranquila, nadie nos verá, solo recogeré unas cosas y nos iremos al castillo – Decía Link mientras recogía algunos objetos y los guardaba en una bolsa de cuero.

Link, tengo algo que decirte – Midna parecía preocupada.

¿Qué ocurre? – Link apenas prestaba atención por estar recogiendo las cosas.

Algo está pasando en la dimensión del crepúsculo, y creo que también aquí, algo que no había pasado nunca en la historia – Midna estaba más preocupada que nunca.

¿A qué te refieres? – Link tomó la bolsa y volteó a ver a Midna con un gesto de curiosidad.

Midna le contó lo que había pasado en el reino del crepúsculo, de la vez que vio aquella silueta que se parecía mucho a él, y de algunas sospechas que ella tenía con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en ambas dimensiones; Link estaba sorprendido, pero algo en su mirada decía que ya sabía algo acerca de ello, algo que nadie más sabía, además de la princesa Zelda.

_De vuelta en el castillo de Hyrule…_

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – Preguntó Zelda al hombre de la capucha.

Una mocosa que estaba tirando bombas caseras al castillo – Respondió él, volteando a ver a la princesa.

En ese momento, el joven entro en el salón donde se encontraban, estaba desconcentrado y con la mirada perdida.

Link… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Zelda, pero él no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Eh chico, ¿qué ocurre? – Dijo el hombre.

Princesa, necesito que responda a una pregunta que quiero hacerle… - Dijo él, aún con la mirada perdida.

Está bien, pregúntame – Respondió Zelda.

El joven volteó a ver a la princesa de una manera lenta y pausada, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo, o esperase darse cuenta de algo impactante.

¿Hay alguien en el reino que se llame Link? – Preguntó.

La princesa quedó en shock, no esperaba tal pregunta. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso a ella, si él era Link? Al recuperarse de la emoción, la princesa recompuso su postura.

Si… - Ambos, el hombre misterioso y el joven parecían asombrados por su respuesta.

Ya veo… - Dijo el joven.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – La princesa parecía interesada en ello.

Yo… - No alcanzó a terminar de decirlo, cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre misterioso.

Llámalo, necesitamos hablar con él… cuanto antes -

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 6 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo Si les parece un poco enredosa la historia o confusa, no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos se irán aclarando más las cosas. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	7. Capítulo extra - Presentaciones

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 5 extra - Presentaciones**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**NOTA: Lo siguiente es una escena extra del capítulo 5, para explicar un poco lo que ha estado pasando, en el siguiente capítulo se explicarán mejor las cosas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

Link, al fin llegas – Pronunció la princesa Zelda.

Link entró al salón del trono junto con Midna, al fondo se podía observar a la princesa Zelda, quién aguardaba para hablar con ellos, aunque la visita de Midna le era inesperada.

Midna… - Dijo en forma de susurro inesperado – cuanto tiempo sin vernos… -

Bastante –

Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de que se saluden y lloren y hagan lo que quieran hacer, por ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa, ¿está bien? – replicó el hombre detrás del pilar, al fondo del salón.

¿Quién eres? – Dijo Link poniéndose alerta ante tal figura extraña.

Pero que desesperado eres chico, no te pareces en nada a tu antecesor… - Respondió el hombre, aún cubierto bajo la capucha.

¿Antecesor? – Link parecía desconcertado, después escuchó una de las puertas del salón abrirse, y al voltear a ver no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado.

Hola… Link – Un joven de tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules y túnicas verdes lo miraba fijamente a escasos metros de él.

¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tú? – Link no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mi nombre es Link – El joven se acercó a Link – y al igual que tu, yo también estoy sorprendido por esto, nunca imaginé que existiera otro igual a mí –

El joven se acerco lo suficiente a Link y Midna como para estrechar su mano, pero Midna desconfió de él y se interpuso entre ambos.

Tranquila, aquí todos somos los buenos – Dijo él.

Bueno, algo así… - dijo el hombre de la capucha.

Aún no me ha dicho quien es usted… - Dijo Link al hombre de la capucha.

De acuerdo, si tanto interés tienes en sabes quién soy… - el hombre se quitó la capucha y volteó hacia ellos, al tiempo en que Midna y Link se exaltaban, sorprendidos y a la vez temerosos.

Tú… eres… - Midna decía entrecortada mientras Link desenvainó su espada y tomó su escudo en su mano.

Mi nombre es Ganondorf, rey de las gerudo y poseedor de la trifuerza de la sabiduría… Pero al parecer ustedes ya me conocían, eso quiere decir que alguna contraparte mía debe existir en esta época – Dijo Ganondorf.

¿En esta época? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Dijo Link.

Hay mucho que contar, je-je-je – Ganondorf dijo mientras reía.

Ganondorf se sentó en el trono mientras los demás se quedaban atentos a sus movimientos, esto a Zelda no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no tenía elección.

Verán… - Dijo Ganondorf mientras se acomodaba en el trono – esto es lo que pasó… -

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 6 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo Si les parece un poco enredosa la historia o confusa, no se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos se irán aclarando más las cosas. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	8. Capítulo 6 - Una vieja historia

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 6 – Una vieja historia**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

Ganondorf se sentó en el trono mientras los demás se quedaban atentos a sus movimientos, esto a Zelda no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no tenía elección.

Verán… - Dijo Ganondorf mientras se acomodaba en el trono – esto es lo que pasó… -

**(Flashback)**

_El castillo de Hyrule está bajo un cielo oscuro y tenebroso, la lluvia caía mientras un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido con túnicas verdes se acerca corriendo hasta el puente de la entrada hacia la ciudadela del castillo, pero antes de llegar nota que el puente se encuentra levantado. Al acercarse más el puente comienza a bajar, y una vez que está abajo un caballo blanco, montado por dos personas, abandona rápidamente el lugar, no sin antes notar que una de esas personas, una niña de ojos azules, lanza un objeto hacia el niño, cayendo en las aguas que rodean al castillo. Acto seguido se escucha el sonido un segundo caballo, por lo cual el niño voltea, solo para encontrase de frente a un hombre de armadura negra y cabello rojizo, montado en un caballo negro vestido con partes de armadura, crin del mismo color del cabello de su amo y unos ojos rojos brillantes._

_¡Arrrgh, la he perdido! – Dijo el hombre furioso, después voltea a ver al niño – Tú, niño. Debiste haber visto el caballo blanco que pasó galopando por aquí... ¿Hacia donde fue? ¡Contéstame! –_

_El niño dio unos pasos hacia atrás, en señal de que se negaba a decir una sola palabra._

_Así que crees poder protegerlas de mí… Tienes agallas, chico – _

_El niño saco una pequeña espada que tenía envainada en su espalda._

_Heh-heh-heh… ¿Quieres una parte de mí? ¡Eres muy gracioso, me gusta tu actitud! – El hombre levantó una de sus manos en el aire, segundos después, una energía de color oscuro empezó a rodear su mano, concentrándose en ella hasta formar una esfera de luz, la cual utilizó para atacar al niño y derribarlo._

_¡Pequeño idiota! ¿A caso no sabes con quién te estás enfrentando? – Dijo el hombre con furia – ¡Yo soy Ganondorf, y pronto dominaré el mundo! – Dicho esto el hombre salió montando su caballo con rumbo desconocido._

_El niño se levantó, observo por un momento la silueta del hombre alejándose y cuando ya no se encontraba a la vista se dirigió hacia las aguas donde había caído el objeto, se asomo y pudo ver algo de color azul bajo el agua. Después de recuperar el objeto (el cuál era la Ocarina del tiempo) este le mostró la canción del tiempo, con la cuál abrió (junto a 3 piedras espirituales) la puerta del Templo del Tiempo, un lugar sagrado que guardaba la llave hacia el Reino Sagrado, hogar de la Trifuerza. Mientras el niño se internaba en el templo, el rey de las gerudo, Ganondorf, esperaba pacientemente a que le mostrara la entrada al Reino Sagrado. En lo profundo del templo, incrustada en una piedra se encontraba la reliquia de los héroes, el arma que ningún mal puede tocar, el arma que en nombre de la justicia destruiría todo el mal… La espada maestra._

_El niño se acercó hacia la espada, con cuidado la tomó entre sus manos y tiró de ella, sacándola del pedestal y emitiendo un gran rayo de luz que envolvió toda la habitación, mientras el niño desaparecía junto con la espada, Ganondorf aprovechó y entró en el rayo de luz también, pero algo salió mal…_

_Al llegar al Reino Sagrado, Ganondorf se quedó varado, su intención era conseguir la Trifuerza de las diosas, pero por motivos desconocidos para él, la Trifuerza se separó en 3 partes, y por un extraño motivo, la Trifuerza de la sabiduría se unió a él, mientras las otras dos desaparecían de allí en un destello. Ganondorf no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido, según sus planes todo debería haber salido perfecto, pero entonces algo más pasó… Su mente empezó a cambiar, sintió como el conocimiento fluía por su cerebro, y mientras todo ese conocimiento se apoderaba de su mente, los planes malignos que había tenido de conquistar Hyrule y el mundo entero se habían aminorado, más no se supo si esa parte de él dejó de existir, por lo que concernía, el ahora era alguien diferente._

_Después de un tiempo encerrado en el Reino Sagrado, Ganondorf por fin encontró la salida, se apresuró y en un segundo había aparecido de nuevo en el Templo del Tiempo, a lo cual habían pasado solo 6 meses desde que se quedó encerrado en aquel lugar, pero… algo no estaba bien. El Templo del Tiempo lucía diferente, totalmente a oscuras y en la penumbra, no se observaba un solo rayo de luz de fuera, era un ambiente muy tétrico; apresurado salió del templo, solo para visualizar algo que jamás hubiera pensado… Las personas, las criaturas, todo lo que tuviera vida en Hyrule había sido esclavizado, los días soleados se habían ido, la única luz que se veía era la de las velas y candelabros que aluzaban caminos y casas en ruinas; los lagos y ríos se habían secado, el pasto había sido reemplazado por polvo y tierra, las praderas ahora parecían tierras áridas y no había señal alguna de siquiera un cucco o algún animal merodeando por ahí._

_Después de varias horas de explorar los campos de Hyrule, Ganondorf comenzó a hacer un mapa, detallando cada cosa que podía, pues aquel lugar no era el mismo que el que había conocido anteriormente. El rancho Lon-Lon había sido demolido y en su lugar se encontraban escombros y jarrones rotos; más adelante, hacia el lado sur, se encontraba una edificación antes no vista, una especie de muralla con un gran portón, el cual no tenía custodia alguna, aunque no inspiraba confianza como para acercarse, él se acerco, y al hacerlo pudo notar que en la puerta había 3 inscripciones, 3 huecos con formas distintas… Las formas correspondían con las piedras espirituales que el niño había utilizado para abrir la puerta, si las obtenía probablemente podría entrar en ese lugar y averiguar lo que había pasado, solo que había un problema… Las piedras habían desaparecido hacía ya tiempo._

_Pasaron 3 años hasta que Ganondorf pudo saber quién era el causante de todo ese desastre. Uno de esos días, Ganondorf tomó camino rumbo a la única ciudadela que había en todo Hyrule: La ciudadela del castillo. Esta se encontraba situada en donde anteriormente había estado el Lago Hylian (la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule fue destruida y el castillo se encontraba en ruinas). Desde fuera se podía observar un nuevo castillo construido en la ciudadela, más amplio y grande que nunca, rodeado de soldados vigilantes. A sus pies, se encontraba la ciudadela, lugar donde vivían las personas supervivientes a los hechos ocurridos en aquel entonces; estas personas eran maltratadas por los soldados, recibían latigazos sin razón aparente y vivían en pobreza extrema. Las pocas personas que tenían dinero eran las que tenían el poder para apoderarse de lo que les interesaba y hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que querían, puesto que la ley ahora eran ellos, no tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie... o eso es lo que parecía… _

_Al andar por los caminos de la ciudadela vio a un grupo de soldados atacando a una mujer, la cual no podía defenderse, pues el agredir a un soldado era un delito penado severamente. Al terminar con ella se retiraron, y Ganondorf se acercó a ellos por detrás, mientras escuchaba que decían…_

_Eso es por andar difamando a la soberana Zelda –_

_No podía creerlo, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿A caso ese soldado había mencionado el nombre de Zelda? ¿Sería la misma Zelda que él conocía? Esto hizo que estuviera más decidido que nunca a averiguarlo._

_Habían pasado ya en total 7 años desde la ocasión de la espada maestra y el Reino Sagrado, Ganondorf merodeaba por las ruinas de la antigua ciudadela del castillo, donde se encontraba lo que queda del Templo del Tiempo, pues era un lugar que no visitaban los soldados ni los extraños, y era perfecto para permanecer oculto. Sus ropajes estaban maltratados, su armadura rota de varias partes, su cara daba fe de las batallas que habría tenido durante esos largos 7 años. De pronto, un rayo de luz se pudo observar en el Templo del Tiempo, y Ganondorf en seguida corrió hacia allá, queriendo averiguar lo que estaba pasando._

_Al llegar entró con sumo cuidado, pero no podía ver a nadie dentro, así que se adentro más aún, hasta que chocó con un joven vestido de túnicas verdes. Al verlo el joven inmediatamente sacó su espada y se puso en posición de batalla, era obvio que se acordaba de Ganondorf, al igual que él se acordaba del joven. Ganondorf le dijo al joven lo que había pasado, pero este no le creía una sola palabra, por lo cual tuvo que enseñarle el horrible espectáculo que se observaba fuera del templo. _

_Todo esto es culpa de Zelda – Mencionó Ganondorf._

_No… no puedo creerlo… en verdad, ¿ella hizo esto? – el joven, de nombre Link, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sujeto por sus manos hacia el mismo, en un estado de shock y conmoción._

_Si – Dijo seriamente._

_Pero, ¿cómo sabes que fue ella? – Link aún tenía la esperanza de que Ganondorf estuviera equivocado, o que fuese alguna jugarreta de este para traicionarlo o algo parecido._

_Ganondorf le mostró partes de su armadura que él había encantado con magia oscura, pues era la única que conocía, y estas se encontraban en muy mal estado._

_Solo la magia de la luz puede hacer algo así contra la magia oscura – Dijo Ganondorf, apretando esa parte de su armadura, como si le doliera o estuviera herido._

_Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Link sin ánimos._

_No tengo el poder suficiente para pelear contra ella, tiene la Trifuerza del poder, y yo estoy muy herido, debemos pedir ayuda – Ganondorf sacó un objeto de un cofre que tenía escondido cerca de ahí._

_¿Ayuda a quién? ¿No habías dicho que éramos los únicos? No Zoras, no Gerudo, solos tú y yo – Link parecía desesperado y molesto, y en efecto, lo estaba._

_Conseguí este artefacto del castillo de Zelda, al parecer ha estado experimentando con magia de la luz y magia oscura al mismo tiempo – Ganondorf le enseñó una ocarina con un aspecto raro._

_¿Una ocarina? –_

_Sí, por lo que oí decir a Zelda, esta ocarina tiene el poder de llevarte a través del tiempo a generaciones distantes, si eso resulta ser cierto, podremos buscar refuerzos de alguna época y traerlos aquí para hacerle frente a esa maldita – _

_¿Y a qué época se supone que iremos? – Volvió a preguntar Link._

_La verdad es que no sé cómo funciona, así que no te puedo decir a dónde iremos… - Ganondorf hizo una pausa mientras Link se enojaba aún más – lo que si te puedo decir, es que va a ser un lugar mejor que este –_

_Después de un rato de planear lo que harían, Link aceptó ir y ambos estuvieron en posición para hacer aquel largo viaje._

_Prepárate – Dijo Ganondorf._

_¡Estoy listo! – Dijo Link._

_De acuerdo, en ese caso… - Ganondorf comenzó a tocar la ocarina, y una melodía triste y oscura salía de esta, envolviéndolos en un aura de magia negra y luz, haciendo que ambos desaparecieran, sin saber hacia dónde iban, o cual era el destino que les deparaba a ambos…_

**(Fin del flashback)**

Y así es cómo terminamos en esta época – Terminó de contar la historia a todos.

Link, Midna y Zelda se encontraban sorprendidos, y a la vez conmocionados, nunca habrían imaginado algo semejante, y menos de un ancestro de la princesa de Hyrule.

Entonces está claro lo que hay que hacer… - Dijo Link asertivo – debemos ir hacia allá y terminar con todo esto –

Primero necesitamos encontrar las 3 piedras espirituales, y por lo que he podido averiguar, se encuentran en esta misma época – Mencionó Ganondorf.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Midna.

Es sencillo… - Ganondorf se levantó y se dirigió hacia la princesa Zelda – la princesa tiene una de esas piedras, así que las otras no deben estar muy lejos –

Todos sabían que sería el viaje más peligroso que habrían hecho jamás, pero tenían que hacerlo, por el bien del flujo del tiempo y de la historia, quien sabe que podría pasar con su época si permitían que aquel infierno en Hyrule antiguo continuaba…

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 7 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


	9. Capítulo 7 - La primera flecha

**Detrás del crepúsculo**

**Capítulo 7 – La primera flecha**

**Un cordial saludo a la comunidad , este es mi primer Fanfic, por lo que espero que si encuentran detalles que pueda o deba mejorar, además de opiniones sobre la historia, etc. me los hagan saber con sus reviews. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, no son de mi autoría ni propiedad.**

¿Llevas todo Link? – Preguntó Midna.

Si… - Dice Link – No, espera, falta mi arco –

¿Dónde lo dejaste? – Preguntó Midna de nuevo.

En mi casa en Ordon –

En ese caso debes ir a traerlo cuanto antes – Ganondorf dijo.

Yo te acompaño – Dijo Link del pasado – así podemos conocernos mejor, ¿no crees? –

Por cierto… - Midna empezó a decir – ya que ambos se llaman Link, ¿cómo haremos para nombrarlos? – Ambos Link se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

Creo que eso no será un problema para ti, ¿o sí, Midna? – Zelda se acercaba a ella con paso lento pero firme.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó desconcertada Midna.

Ambas sabemos a qué me refiero… -

Bueno, no se preocupen por ello… - Link del pasado hablaba, pero ahora estaba con una túnica roja – con esto será más fácil identificarnos, además me pueden decir Link rojo si gustan –

Suena tonto, pero tiene sentido – Dijo Ganondorf.

Ambos Link se disponían a salir rumbo a Ordon, cuando una serie de explosiones rompieron con la tranquilidad que había estado presente durante los últimos momentos.

Debe ser esa chiquilla insolente – Ganondorf estaba furioso, y estaba a punto de salir del castillo, cuando de pronto la pared principal estalló y se derribo en pedazos, cayendo algunas piedras grandes encima de él, sepultándolo debajo de ellas.

Definitivamente no es ella, ¡miren! – Gritó Link rojo, señalando hacia fuera del castillo, donde todos pudieron avistar un grupo de soldados con armaduras plateadas y doradas armados con caballos, arqueros y algunas catapultas, lanzando bombas hacia los muros del castillo. De atrás de todos salió un hombre en un caballo negro con crin blanco; esa figura le parecía familiar a Midna...

¡Es él! – Dijo Midna algo nerviosa.

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Zelda, mientras ambos Link ayudaban a Ganondorf a salir de debajo de las rocas.

Es la silueta que vi en mi dimensión – Midna seguía diciendo - mírenlo bien, es idéntico a Link…

Todos enfocaron su atención en aquella silueta, y por más extraño que fuese, Midna tenía razón en ello, aquella silueta era idéntica a Link, pero más que nada, a Link rojo.

_Ataquen… _- Dijo con voz sombría aquella silueta.

Todos los soldados, tanto infantería como caballería, se dirigían hacia la entrada del castillo, dispuestos a destruir todo a su paso.

¿Qué hacemos? No podemos luchar contra todos ellos –

Tienes razón – Dijo Zelda – vamos, podemos escapar por el camino subterráneo, síganme –

Y a paso veloz se adentraron en el castillo, hasta llegar a una vieja trampilla que estaba en el suelo de un antiguo corredor de difícil acceso, debido a que se encontraba escondido entre pasajes poco localizables.

_Bajen, deprisa_ – susurraba Zelda, pues los soldados se escuchaban en los alrededores.

Al bajar todos se encontraban en las alcantarillas del castillo, que se componían de corredores en forma circular que parecían no tener fin, varios de ellos, sin ningún señalamiento, un lugar donde cualquiera que entrara se perdería fácilmente.

Quizá no sea oportuno preguntar pero, ¿sabes hacia dónde vas? – Preguntó Link rojo.

_No hables y síganme, este camino lleva cerca del Lago de Hylia_ – Susurraba Zelda para no causar mucho eco.

Después de casi una hora caminando por las penumbras de las alcantarillas, llegaron a un prado, situado a tan solo 300 metros del lago de Hylia. Después de algunos minutos de descanso se pusieron en marcha hacia el lago, y a pesar de que Link no tenía su arco pudieron arreglárselas para derrotar a los enemigos que salieron a su paso.

Al parecer están por todo el reino, quizá incluso estén asentados en el lago – Dijo Link.

Bueno, era de esperarse, salieron por sorpresa. La duda aquí es, ¿de dónde vienen? – Ganondorf se veía pensativo.

Creo que lo más importante por el momento es llegar al lago y buscar a los Zoras para advertirles de todo esto – Dijo Zelda

Concuerdo con ella – Decía Midna – aunque también está el hecho de que debemos recuperar el arco de Link, de otro modo nos podemos meter en aprietos si lo llegamos a necesitar –

En ese caso vayan tú y él por el dichoso arco – Dijo Ganondorf – nosotros iremos a ver a los Zoras –

Es peligroso separarnos –

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, además, si son ustedes dos podrán pasar casi inadvertidos, en lugar de ser más gente haciendo bulto –

Link lo pensó durante unos momentos, no estaba muy convencido de la idea, pero él sabía que su arco le haría falta, además, acababa de recordar que su boomerang también se había quedado en su casa.

De acuerdo, nosotros iremos – Respondió Link – ustedes vayan con los Zoras y quédense ahí, regresaremos con ustedes lo más rápido posible –

Muy bien, tengan cuidado – Dijo Zelda preocupada.

Estaremos bien – Replicó Midna.

Link llamó a su yegua Epona, y ambos subieron a su lomo, cabalgaron hasta desaparecer de la vista, mientras los demás se ponían en camino hacia el dominio de los Zoras.

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**El capítulo 8 lo subiré pronto, trataré de no dejar mucho espacio de subida entre cada capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, he estado ocupado y no había podido escribir. Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en las reviews, con gusto atenderé a ello.**


End file.
